The New Cardcaptor
by SoftWhisper
Summary: Skura has lost the clow cards... and her powers. Now they need a new cardcaptor before someone gets hurt...


Aramina stared at the whimpering Sakura sadly. Her emerald eyes became a liquid blobs as the tears began to edge their way down her cheeks like falling rain. Aramina quickly grew to pity the Cardcaptor even though she had already caught all of the Clow Cards. She always seemed to find a reason to visit her brother and her. Whether it is for homework or a new movie. they always felt sorry for her and accepted. Her amber brown bangs began to fall lightly over her eyes as she bowed her head like she was praying.  
  
Madison watched from the doorway and shook her head causing her night black hair to soar in the air. The night black hair then softly fell down to lightly land on her shoulders. Aramina nodded for her to come in and she stepped in from the strong winter breeze and closed the brown oak door behind her. Madison tried to pry Sakura off of Aramina but she acted as stubborn as a bull. Sakura continued to cry softly digging her face into Aramina's thigh. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her cry like that. Knowing as soon as her brother found out he would murder the thing that did this to her.  
  
"Sakura, why are you crying?" Aramina murmured softly. Aramina could feel her tense as if she didn't really want to tell Aramina but knew she had to. She raised her head and quickly wiped her tears away. She looked at Madison for assurance and Madison quickly nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Uh, Aramina. The. Clow Cards are missing." She replied softly.  
  
Aramina's blue eyes slowly widened in surprise at that statement began to sink in. Then she could quickly feel my anger began to rise like a furnace. Sakura must have seen this because she quickly scrambled away from me like a frightened doe.  
  
~Brother~ Aramina angrily called though her mind as she searched for his brain waves.  
  
~Hm? ~ Aramina heard Li reply.  
  
~Come home~ Aramina demanded and returned her attention to Madison and Sakura.  
  
"Where is Kero? And explain every detail of the Clow Cards escape." Aramina replied sternly. How could this happen! We trusted her with the most powerful fighting force in the world and she let them escape. Who knew what trouble they were causing!  
  
Madison removed her backpack from her shoulder and opened the silver zipper. The little golden lion flew from the bag and flew in front of her face and stared her right in the eye, "You are the new Cardcaptor." He stated firmly.  
  
Aramina blinked in surprise, "But I don't have any magical powers!"  
  
Kero frowned, "Don't argue with me 'Mina. I should know if someone holds the power of the Cardcaptors or not." He flew back into the bag and grabbed two cards and held them up for me to see, "This is 'the Fiery Card'. This and 'The Jump Card' are the only cards that didn't escape."  
  
Aramina shook my head sadly allowing a few black strands to escape her bun. Just then her brother walked though the front door. He took one look at Sakura's face and quickly turned to Aramina. She could sense his anger rising and she shook my head again. What a terrible day this has become. She turned to Kero and took the cards from his tiny paws. "Guardian Kero, where is my Clow Book? And what is my first mission."  
  
Li's face became a mask of utter confusion. He looked questionably at Sakura for an explanation and she broke into tears again. She sighed sadly and walked into the living room. The massive furniture was always comfy and she sunk into the huge couch. Her head was beginning to hurt again. Like it had when her parents were murdered.  
  
Aramina broke into a sweat as she felt the weakness take over her body. She could feel the beginning of a premonition coming.  
  
  
  
///////// Aramina could see a dark room full of dark shadows. The image shifted to one corner and she could see a boy around her age. He had dark black hair and clear sea blue eyes that seemed to glow and bring light around him. Everywhere short of a foot away was covered in darkness. He looked frightened but unharmed. He began to scream for help. Something about being locked up. After a few minutes of useless screaming he stared straight at her and replied, "Help me. I dream of a pair of violet eyes rescuing me, and you have such pretty violet eyes. ///////  
  
  
  
Aramina quickly regained conciseness for the premonitions only last 5 seconds. She moaned and heard a sigh of relief. She looked up to see her brother's amber brown eyes staring intently into hers.  
  
"Well, what did you see?" he asked urgently. Since her visions always came true they always discussed them, but today she wondered if she should tell him. Especially when the boy looked straight at her and talked to her. No one has ever done that before. Plus what about him saying he knew that she was going to save him. How can he dream of her? He might have some powers but none strong enough to see her while she were having a vision of him!  
  
"'Mina?" Li asked softly. She looked up to see his concerned face. He looked confused still and she guessed they didn't tell Li about Sakura's replacement. She squirmed, and he became impatient, "Well!"  
  
Aramina looked at him sadly and shook her head. If he thought she was loosing her powers so be it. Anything but talking about the vision. It confused her so much she wanted scream bloody Mary. She looked around for Kero and saw him watching TV. She sighed in anger, how is it that the Clow cards are missing and Kero can still be able to watch 'Farscape'?  
  
"Kero." Aramina called sternly. Kero groaned in protest and continued staring at the TV. She coughed to remind him they had business to attend to. He sighed and angrily turned the television off. He slowly flew over to the couch and sat down. He is acting like he was being punished! she shook her head in annoyance.  
  
Kero studied her for a while then replied, "You know 'Mina, You shake your head a lot. Does it hurt?" She scowled at him, but the golden lion ignored her, "Your first mission is to find a special staff. See the 'Key Of Clow' doesn't work anymore. The lock will be guarding the 'The Staff Of Magick'. So I was thinking that maybe its in a box or something."  
  
As Kero droned on Aramina couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something about 'the Lock Card'. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't grasp it. After a few minutes she gave up. She stood and wandered down the hallway. It was filled with pictures of The Li Clan. Her brother Li, for some reason was named after the Clan. Something about he would rule the clan some day.  
  
Only then did Aramina realize that Kero was following her. She turned to him and grimaced. He had a backpack in his tiny paws and she knew he wanted them to search all night for that staff. She quickly pulled the bag over her shoulders and walked to the front door. As soon as they were out of the house she turned right.  
  
For some reason Aramina kept going in a certain direction. She couldn't explain it but it was like she knew where she was going. After maybe an hour of walking she came to an abandoned house. It looked like it might have been a mansion once, but now it was only run down and haunted. Whoa, I don't want to think of it being haunted!  
  
The tall old building had gray paint that was shredding like dead skin leaving the moldy brown wood uncovered. All the windows were tightly closed and produced a faint glow like a candle burned inside. Who would live here? The front steps had holes in so many places it seemed a miracle it was still sturdy, but as she climbed the steps they held strong. She tried the doorknob but it wouldn't turn.  
  
"Kero, It's locked." Aramina's voice trembled as she forced herself not to run in fear. She shivered in fear as the door opened in a loud squeak. Aramina walked in slowly and as soon as she stepped into the house the door slammed shut behind. She could hear the door lock. She turned to see who locked the door and saw that the room was empty. and that Kero was nowhere in sight!  
  
"Kero." Aramina whispered softly. All She could hear was the eerie silence when something is about to happen. She shuddered at the thought of some huge slimy monster's tentacle touching her shoulder. Just at that moment something did touch her arm. She shrieked in terror and heard a laugh from behind her, "Hi violet Eyes."  
  
Aramina turned to see the boy from the premonition. He smirked at how scared she looked, "You are supposed to safe me!? You're afraid of your own shadow! Anyway, I checked this whole house and didn't see any monsters." She glared at him hatefully. Afraid of my own shadow. hah!  
  
"You are to." The boy muttered under his breath. Aramina's eyes widened. So that is how he knew I would save him. he can hear my thoughts.  
  
"You just won the Grand Prize!" He replied sarcastically. Aramina smirked as she replied, "And what is my prize." She batted her eyelashes innocently. He shook his head in disgust, then smiled, "This."  
  
He lowered his head into their noses were touching. He then softly touched his lips to hers. It was just a light touch but it was enough for she found she was surrounded in the feeling of pleasure. She found that she couldn't think; well except about the feeling of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned softly and that gave her an unexpected feeling of triumph. She would have demanded he open his mouth so her tongue could explore, but before she could, she heard the unmistakable sound of Kero's voice.  
  
"Mina! What are you doing? That is disgusting! Anyway you have a job to do. remember? Of coarse not, because you are to busy satisfying your hormones to care!" Aramina sighed as Kero continued to lecture her. She slowly stepped away from the boy and only then released what she had done. How could she even be kissing a boy she just met! She quickly stepped away from him and turned to the flying lion.  
  
"Kero, How did you get in here?" Aramina asked sounding a little upset. She couldn't explain this burning desire to be alone with the boy. But Kero had quickly brought her to her senses and she began to study her surroundings. The room was dark and the only light came from a small candle. There was a door, which she quickly found locked. She thought it weird that they were not in the same room she was in when they started. The boy reading her thoughts answered quickly, "The rooms seem to move on their own accord. Once I was in the kitchen then a second later found my self in one of the bedrooms."  
  
The room had changed and they were in a garden. She started to shiver, but not from the cold. uh oh. here comes a promotion. Everything about Aramina started slowing down. her breathing, her heartbeat, even her thoughts. She vaguely remembered falling to the ground like a rag doll.  
  
  
  
Jishin watched as his supposedly rescuer fell to the ground with a thud. He quickly went to her side to found that she had fallen asleep. How silly he thought to himself. They were supposed to find a way out of this maze and violet eyes decided to take a nap. Now to think of it he never thought to tell the girl his name.  
  
Jishin waited patiently for the girl to wake. He watched the golden lion, Kero, as he flew around muttering to himself. He didn't want to read his thoughts. Probably all jumbled up only the lion could understand.  
  
Jishin heard a groan and realized that while he was thinking he had unconsciously placed her head on his lap. What was wrong with him? He never felt this way for a girl. This would mess up the whole mission! He looked down to see her beautiful violet eyes staring at him in confusion. What was wrong with her, it was like she was never cared for. She seemed frightened then she quickly cooled her features.  
  
"Aramina! You are okay. Great. Now we must find the staff." The lion said excitedly. Aramina nodded and slowly got to her feet. She then turned and held out her hand so she could help him up. He quickly grabbed it and she pulled him up with surprising strength. She smiled uncertainly at him. He smiled back trying to calm her nerves but all it did was seem to make her more uncertain. She cleared her throat and replied to the lion, "Yes, I need it more than ever. We must wait for the room to turn. It should be the attic. Then we will be able to defeat the card and receive the staff."  
  
Aramina leaned against the wall and waited patiently. But that wasn't Jishin's strong point. He began pacing muttering to himself. A few minutes he sighed and sat down with a thump. Aramina who was dozing opened one eye to see what had happened. When she saw he had just sat down she slowly closed the one violet eye. 


End file.
